An electronic cigarette comprises an atomizer and a battery pipe, in the prior art, the atomizer and the battery pipe are both serially connected, and thus the body of the cigarette is too long to be carried. Further, the atomizing core component inside the atomizer is not replaceable, the atomizing core component may easily get damaged and dirties after long term use for many times, and the taste of the electronic cigarette is getting bad.